realms_in_the_firmamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Li Wuliang
Cultivation Trivia Fierce Blade Li Wuliang * He was tall and had a muscular body, with a full beard on his face. ch. 918 * When he fell off the cliff, he passed out. The last thought in his head was death.He didn't want to give up, but he knew it was fatal to fall off this cliff even when he was in prime condition, let alone he was nearly dead. How could he still believe he would survive?However, when he got to the red and white clouds, he actually stopped right in the clouds. He didn't go on falling. * The red and white clouds created some strange energy which recovered Li Wuliang's body a bit. When he woke up, some of the wounds on his body were healed. When he was back to himself, he immediately felt the pain too. His soul was pulled by a strong power.At the same time, because Li Wuliang was awake, the red and white clouds couldn't hold him anymore, which he had no idea why. He then fell from the clouds… * That was killing him but at the same time saving him. He was never able to get rid of the power of the red and white clouds by himself. If he stayed in it longer, his soul might be ruined. However,even though he fell off the clouds and kept his soul safe, that caused some new wounds on him. Luckily, when he was in the clouds, some wounds were healed. Otherwise, he should have died when he fell down to the ground. * Sometimes the will of nature was unpredictable. Li Wuliang was truly a lucky guy to have all this happen to him after he fell off the cliff. The red and white clouds were thousands of meters high from the ground. Li Wuliang should have been killed while falling down to the ground from the height. However, he fell on a pile of rotten bones. That was such a great suffering. In the end, when he was about to hit the ground, he only used a tiny bit of his energy to protect himself up a bit. * That was the only thing he could do. He felt much worse after hitting the ground, but he survived. If there was a hard bone beneath the pile of rotten ones, Li Wuliang must have been a dead body now. * Li Wuliang was seriously hurt. Maybe he was blessed. The first thing he saw when he woke up again was a blood ganoderma on the pile of bones.It was totally red and had a beautiful scent. Li Wuliang didn't hesitate. He used up the last bit of energy to grab the ganoderma and swallowed it directly. * The ganoderma must be something rather valuable. It didn't recover him instantly, but it kept him safe. He could at least stand up and move after that. ch. 919 * I am only about level six of Dream Origin Stage at the moment…" ch.920 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Allies